The Perfect Gift
by DeanHeartsCas
Summary: Castiel decides to celebrate xmas and decorates the motel room for Dean. Dean also has a special gift for Castiel. Destiel! Ps: I think I might have UNINTENTIONALLY given Dean a Santa hat fetish... Don't like? Don't read!


**The Perfect Gift**

Dean walked through the motel door and stropped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened as the bright fairy lights sparkled and winked at him. Stunned he looked around and saw the tinsel draped over the picture frames. A slight frown creased his forehead as he heard the Christmas song Jingle Bells playing. He saw a small Christmas tree standing in the corner wrapped with more tinsel and fairy lights which took his mind away from the annoying cheery music. A small angel was placed on the top, leaning precariously to the left. Another angel stood in the middle of the room and when Dean's eyes found him his stomach tightened.

Castiel seemed to be the brightest thing in the shabby room, the brightest bulb shining. Dean's whole world narrowed down to this awkward yet beautiful man in front of him. Dean noticed the hat Castiel was wearing and grinned. It was a Santa's hat, bright red felt with fluffy white trimming and a large ball of fluff at the tip of the hat which hung down, slowly stroking Castiel's cheek. He watched as Castiel looked down and shuffled his feet.

''I tried getting the angel to stay straight but it kept falling to the left.''

Dean let out a small laugh as he stepped into the room and kicked the door shut. ''It looks amazing Cas! It's great. Besides I've got a better angel!'' Dean told him as he walked over. His grin grew bigger as Castiel looked up and Dean saw the blush rising in his cheeks. He threw his arms around Castiel and hugged him tightly, placing kisses on his stubbly cheek.

''Is it okay Dean? Do you like it?'' Castiel asked his voice heavy with worry.

Dean took hold of Castiel's head, one hand cupping each cheek and looked straight into his blue eyes. ''I love it Cas.'' Dean leaned in for a kiss but was stopped by a hand on his chest. Frowning he looked down at the hand stopping him, and then back up at Castiel.

''What's wrong?''

''Give me a second Dean.'' Castiel replied. The hand on Dean's chest slid onto his arm and gripped his bicep; the other grabbed at his hip and held him. Dean almost giggled as his stomach flipped over at the touch of Castiel's hand, then he frowned again as Castiel started shuffling backwards, bringing Dean with him. He followed until Castiel stopped and looked up. Dean's frown grew deeper as he looked up too, wondering if Cas had gone mad, but then he saw the mistletoe hanging from the dirty lampshade. This time he did giggle as he looked back at Castiel who was smiling.

''Sam said it was a good idea. He said you have to be under it to kiss me.''

Dean giggled some more and nodded his head. ''Yeah, that sounds like Sammy alright.'' He looked at Castiel and this time as he leaned his head in, he cocked his eyebrow questioningly. Castiel's smile grew wider as he nodded. Dean matched the smile and then crushed his lips against Castiel's. He held him there for a few seconds before he took the kiss further. Making it more passionate, he slipped his tongue in between Castiel's lips and entered his mouth.

The kiss was warm and loving, their lips moving together as their tongues caressed each other. Dean's stomach flipped over and over, his head was spinning as Castiel moved inside his mouth. His heart thundered in his chest, he could feel it pounding against his ribs. Dean felt the grip on his hip tighten before it raked down his thigh. He moaned into Castiel's mouth as the fingers dug into his flesh. Dean's ran his own hands down to Castiel's chest, both of them resting on the strong muscle.

He pulled back from Castiel's mouth, a moan of longing issuing from the angel, and went for his neck. He bit at the skin, gently nipping before he started sucking at the soft flesh. Castiel carried on moaning, those little noises of longing and need that urged Dean to suck harder. Finally Dean pulled back, licking his lips at Castiel's taste. He laughed as he saw that the Santa hat had been knocked askew. Dean reached up and fixed the hat, then decided to pull it down over Castiel's eyes; he leaned forward and stole another kiss. This one quick and chaste, Dean's lips quickly brushing Castiel's.

As Dean pulled his head back Castiel pushed up the hat, he grinned at Dean as their eyes met. Green meeting blue. Angel meeting human. Lover meeting lover.

''I like this mistletoe.'' Castiel said, still grinning.

Dean laughed some more. ''Yeah me too! So, why did you plan all this?''

Castiel looked down and shuffled his feet again. Dean waited patiently, knowing he would look back up. Finally he did, a defiant look in his eyes

''I wanted to do something nice for you Dean. I wanted to celebrate Christmas with you. Only you.''

It was Dean's turn to blush, the heat rising up his face. He looked away from Castiel, unable to look into his eyes. As he stood there Castiel reached forwards and took hold of his hand. Dean swallowed and looked back at him.

''You mean that Cas?''

''Of course I do Dean! I did all this for you!' Castile told him, sweeping his arms around the room and laughing. Dean joined him and noticed the little decorations that Cas had put on the tree.

''Sam helped me. I had to ask him, I wouldn't have known what to get otherwise. Christmas decorations are a...new concept for me.'' Castiel told him, biting his lip. ''He also showed me how to put these decorations up. Sellotape is an amazing thing.''

Dean nodded slowly ''Yeah, yeah it's..urh, amazing. Where is Sammy ?''

''He said he'd give us some time alone.'' Castiel said, a slight smile playing across his face.

''Good job.'' Dean said, moving closer to Castiel until his body was almost pressed against his. He was painfully aware of Castiel's hand still clutching at his thigh, the other resting in his hand. Whispering now, he told him ''Cos what I've got planned, I wouldn't wanna do in front of Sam.''

As Dean pressed himself against Castiel a hand came up and stopped him again. Dean sighed impatiently, itching to touch and kiss the other man so much that the hand holding him back was frustrating as Hell.

''What now Cas?''

''I've got some presents I want you to open!'' Castiel told Dean

''Oh...I'm sorry. It's just, damn, that hats making me horny.'' Dean said, noticing how strange that sentence was. Castiel didn't seem to notice as he turned away from Dean and walked over to Sam's bed. Dean's eyes widened as Castiel reached down the side and pulled three packages out, all wrapped in gold and silver paper with gold ribbon wrapped around them. The paper glinted with the bright light from the fairy lights around the room. Castiel brought the presents over to Dean, handing them over almost shyly.

''Why don't you sit down and open them?'' Castiel suggested. Dean nodded and walked over to his bed. He sat down and stared at his presents in wonder. Castiel sat down next to him, his leg pressing against Dean's. ''Go on. Open them!'' he said excitedly.

Dean chuckled and started with the present at the top of the pile, tearing open the paper a bottle fell into his hand. His first thought was lube, but then he saw the label and realised it was gun oil. Good quality gun oil too. He whistled and turned to Cas.

''How did you know I needed this stuff?''

''Sam told me. He helped me with your other present too. The third one...well that's just something special between us. '' Castiel said, giving Dean another playful smile. Dean chuckled and after placing the bottle on the bed next to him, turned back to his second present. It was a small package and Dean tore it open in no time. He pulled the small bag out from the paper and held it up to his face.

''Pine freshener?'' Dean asked, grinning at the thought of it hanging from the rear view mirror of his baby, a small pine tree filling his car with that smell.

''Sam said you'd like it! I think it's supposed to go in your car.'' Castiel said, shrugging.

''I love it Cas.'' Dean reassured him, placing the gift with the other.

Opening the third one, Dean took his time. He wanted to savour the surprise; he could feel Castiel almost vibrating with excitement. Finally the box was revealed and Dean burst out laughing again. It was a louder and more joyful laugh than he'd issued in a long time. It filled the room and echoed back to them. His chest heaved and tears filled his eyes. Looking at Castiel, he saw the angel was laughing too. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight, their bodies shaking together. After getting his breath back Dean looked at the box and licked his lips. It was a whole cherry pie, coated with icing sugar. The pasty looked nice and thick and Dean's stomach rumbled as he remembered the taste. He also remembered the way Cas had straddled him and ate a slice of cherry pie off his chest, finally feeding the last piece to Dean. He remembered the teasing way Cas had ran the fork up and down Dean's skin, teasing him until Dean couldn't stand it any longer. He promised himself that the next chance he got, he would be the one teasing and eating pie off Cas' bare chest.

''Do you like your presents Dean?'' Castiel asked, bringing Dean back to reality.

He turned to Castiel and hugged him again. Whispering in his ear he replied ''I love them Cas! Thank you.'' He pressed a kiss to Castiel's cheek and then stood up. ''I've got something for you. Well, it's not your ordinary present, it's something important. To me and hopefully to you. I hope it's important to you. I think it is... '' Dean blushed as he realised he was babbling. He shut his mouth and turned away from Castiel. Before he reached the armchar where his duffle bag he turned to Cas and asked

''You mind if I turn that music off? It's really annoying.''

''Sure Dean, I don't mind'' Castiel replied. Dean walked over and shut the cd player off, silencing the music which had been slowly driving him insane. He turned and walked over to the little armchair where he grabbed his duffle bag and threw it open. He rummaged through until he found what he was looking for. Taking a deep breath he held the gift to his chest. He turned around and saw that Castiel had risen from the bed and stepped closer to him in that creepily silent way he had. He saw Castiel's eyes flicker down to the large red bow that Dean held over his heart. Frowning, Cas looked back up and titled his head slightly, questioning Dean without saying a word. Dean took a deep breath and swallowed, his mouth felt dry, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth. He stomach lurched as he looked into those deep green eyes. He couldn't believe how nervous he felt, how scared of the rejection he was. Dean knew that the the fear of waking up one day to find Castiel had disappeared would always be there.

''This is my gift to you Cas. My heart. It's the greatest gift I could think of, I mean, what could you buy for an angel?'' Dean chuckled then realised his eyes were burning, unshed tears clung there but he would not grant them release, not now. ''It's not expensive, it doesn't require batteries and it's not that pretty but it's yours, if you want it. I know you said you loved me and I believe you. Now I'm telling you. I love you, so much and that my heart belongs to you. With my heart comes my body and with that comes my soul. I give everything to you Castiel and I pray to God you don't break any of them.''

Castiel was silent, staring at Dean. Finally he swallowed and moved closer to him. He grabbed hold of him and pulled him against his body. Dean felt Castiel's barely restrained strength squeezing him tight. He heard a rustle of feathers; a light wind blew across his face before he felt an incredible warmth flow through his whole body. It ran down his spine, down his legs and arms, right into his stomach. As this loving warmth spread through every part of him he realised that Castiel's arms weren't the only things wrapped around him. His wings must be encircling Dean's body, protecting him and holding him in this warm embrace. Finally Castiel answered him, whispering into Dean's ear. His breath tickled Dean's skin, their jaws brushing against each others.

''I will never break your heart Dean. I'll cherish and love this gift forever. It's the best one I could have ever received. I've wanted nothing more from you than your love.'' Castiel pulled back and gave Dean a quick kiss before he could reply. Dean sighed and looked down, doubts and fears racing through his mind. His hand was still at his chest, the red bow twinkling. He watched as Cas' hand came into view and grabbed it. Dean looked up as Cas brought his hand to his face and kissed the top, the soft lips brushing against Dean's skin, sending a pleasurable tingle down his spine.

''You promise?''

''With all my heart I promise'' Castiel answered. ''and its true Dean, I won't break your heart. Angels-''

''Never lie.'' Dean finished for him. Castiel smirked and nodded. Dean moved his head towards Cas, intending to kiss him but Cas pulled his head back.

''What about the mistletoe? We aren't under it Dean. We can't kiss unless we are under it! Sam said so!''

''Screw the mistletoe!'' Dean laughed and forced his lips upon him. He held the back of Castiel's head, his fingers buried in the rough hair that flowed out from under the hat. After finishing the kiss he kept his hand there, stroking his fingers through Cas' hair and down to his neck, then back up again.

''But...the mistletoe!'' Castiel said, looking over his shoulder and up to where the small branch hung, spinning gently in the air.

''We don't need it Cas! We're allowed to kiss and... do other things without having a piece of mistletoe hanging over our heads!'' Dean told him.

''Are you sure? Sam seemed quite serious about it.''

I'm sure Cas.'' Dean said before he pressed his lips to Castiel's once again, this time pushing Castiel backwards towards the bed. He used his free hand to pull at Castiel's clothes to no effect. Finally they stopped kissing and his overcoat and jacket was thrown off. Dean's leather jacket was also dropped to the floor, forgotten as soon as it left Castiel's hand. Their lips met again, Dean pushed forwards, forcing Castiel to the bed. Finally they reached the bed, the mattress pushing Castiel's legs from underneath. He grabbed Dean by the hips and pulled him down with him. Dean lay on top of him, feeling the strong muscle underneath. He ripped the shirt and tie from Castiel, running his hands over the warm flesh. Dean's t-shirt also came off and was lost to the floor. Their hands groped and grabbed at each other, both wanting to feel every part of the others body. Castiel reached up to remove the hat but Dean grabbed at his wrists. Giggling he told Cas

''Leave it on Santa! Looks hot.''

Castiel rolled his eyes but let his hands drop to Dean's shoulder; they slid down his back and grabbed at his ass.

Soon they were naked, Dean still on top of Castiel, holding him down with his body, hands and lips. Using his angelic strength Castiel rolled Dean over, following him so that now he was on top. He moved away from Dean's mouth and slipped down his body. He placed light kisses on Dean's chest and stomach before he reached Dean's cock. The hard member stood proud and Dean groaned as Castiel slipped his hand around it and gripped it tight. Using his tongue to lick slow, lazy circles around the head Castiel drove Dean wild. As Cas enveloped Dean's cock into his mouth Dean ran his hands over the hat, feeling the felt and holding his head. He thrust his hips upwards, pushing himself deeper into that hot wet cave. As he went to thrust upwards again Cas' strong hands grabbed his hips and held him down, pushing on the bones till Dean was flat on the bed. He looked up at Dean, letting the erection slip out of his mouth and asked him.

''I've learnt some new stuff Dean. Do you want me to try them out or do you want to wriggle and squirm like a sexually frustrated adolescent?''

Dean laughed ''Where did you learn these new tricks?''

Castiel blushed slightly but answered Dean ''I went to the library and found a book. It helped me and showed me...techniques. Now, do you want to know what I learnt or not?''

''Fuck yeah.'' Dean told Cas.

Castiel grinned and went to work, using his mouth, tongue and teeth he drove Dean wild. Each lick sent a wave of pleasure through Dean's body. Every suck made him shiver. Castiel's hands were still pressed on his hips, digging almost painfully into his muscles. Dean's own hands were busy; he was either running them through the dark hair that was showing from under the hat or stroking the stubbly cheeks. His groans came from so deep with his chest they were almost growls. After what seemed like a century had passed, Castiel came up for air. Grinning he climbed Dean's body and reached his mouth. Another kiss blowing Dean's mind and this time he could taste himself on Cas' lips.

''I want you Cas. I..'' Dean gasped as Castiel grabbed at him again. It seemed the angel couldn't leave him alone anymore than Dean could resist him. ''I want you inside of me. Wanna...fuck! Want you to love me!''

Castiel nodded, his forehead pressed against Dean's, their sweat mixing together. Dean felt him slide his hand down his erection, the fingers lightly passing over the skin. Castiel moved past his balls to his ass. He knew what was coming and after spreading his legs, braced himself. Cas' finger invaded him, moving inside him with a harsh and brutal thrust. He cried out as a second finger joined the first. The two began to scissor, separating and then meeting again. A short and sharp gasp escaped Dean each time those fingers separated. He welcomed the pain for he knew what it was leading to. Castiel placed quick, light kisses on Dean's lips, cheeks and neck as he opened him up.

''Are you ready for me Dean?'' He asked, his voice barely a whisper.

''Yeah...fu...yeah! I am Cas!'' Dean growled

He whimpered as Castiel pulled his fingers out of him. His lover moved aside as Dean rolled over. A groan passed from lips as his cock pressed against the mattress. He heard the snap of a lid and gasped as Castiel spread cold lube onto him. The cold gel on his hot skin caused him to break out in goose bumps, they raced across his skin, causing the hairs to stand up. Another gasp as Castiel pushed his fingers back inside Dean, the lube making their entrance less invasive.

''Come on Cas...I want...Fuck! Okay, I need it. Please. Need it so... so bad.'' Dean begged. Castiel was the only man who had ever gotten him to beg like this and Dean didn't care one bit. He'd do anything to feel Castiel deep inside him. He wriggled his hips and looked back over his shoulder to see Cas spreading more of the lube onto his own cock.

''Okay Dean, I'm ready.'' Castiel climbed onto him, their bodies conforming to each others. Dean bit his lip as Castiel slipped inside him, a grunt escaped him as Castiel thrust forwards, forcing all of himself inside of Dean. He pulled out then pushed back in, taking it slow, opening Dean up. He built up a slow and steady rhythm. Dean couldn't stand it anymore and cried out impatiently.

''Fuck! Cas! Do me. Do me right now!''

Castiel fucked into Dean, moving in and out of him. The hard thrusts drew loud groans from Dean, his mouth open wide and his eyes squeezed shut. Their bodies slid together, a perfect rhythm of hot passion. Their heavy breaths combined into one, the loud panting noise filling the room. As Castiel filled him more completely than any man ever could Dean started murmuring his name. He knew Cas could hear his name mixed in with those noises of lust and passion. The sweat rolled down his back where Cas' stomach pressed against him. Dean reached back and grabbed Castiel's head, bringing his face down to his shoulder where Castiel's lips met the sweaty skin. He kissed and lapped at the soft flesh, letting Dean's taste flood his mouth. Dean's whispers and mutterings continued as he turned his head to the side and pulled Castiel's head down further to meet his own.

The kiss between them overflowed with emotion. Everything Dean felt about his lover he put into it. His love, which was bigger than anything he had ever imagined, for Castiel. His need, want and desperation for Castiel to love him back. His passion for Castiel's sex. His lust for Castiel himself. Everything was Castiel and as his lips proclaimed the angels Dean knew that whatever he felt was returned in equal measure. Their connection and bond was stronger than anything Dean had ever known. Castiel had dragged him from The Pit, ripped him from Alistair's grip, scarring him like no other and he would bear that mark with pride till the day he died. Castiel had saved him and he would do anything to save Castiel from whatever dangers or horrors lay ahead.

The sex grew more intense and passionate, Castiel pounded into Dean who couldn't help the groans and cries that flew from his mouth. He felt a hand slip under him and grab at his throbbing erection. Keeping in time with his thrusts, Castiel pumped his hand up and down. Dean's ears were filled with Castiel's panting and he knew he was close. The tight grip on his own cock was also bringing him close and he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. Castiel played light kisses across his back, moving from left to right and back again. Dean felt those lips glide across his skin and then let out a loud groan as Castiel bit at his shoulder. The angel bit Dean's skin as his orgasm took over, he shot deep inside of Dean, his whole body shuddering with the pleasure. Dean followed his lover in his orgasm, his own hot seed spilling over Castiel's hand and coating the mattress and his stomach. Their cries mixed together as did the sweat on their skin. Finally Castiel collapsed onto Dean's back, his breath hot and heavy against Dean's cheek. After getting his breath back he rolled over, resting a hand behind his head. Dean shuffled over and pressed himself against Castiel's side whose other arm curled around Dean, his head resting on Cas' chest. He could hear his heart pounding away, the sound lulling him to sleep. With heavy eyes and a sleepy voice Dean said.

''Merry Christmas Cas.''

''Merry Christmas Dean.''

''I love...'' Dean tried to say but sleep claimed him the rest of the sentence was just an unintelligent mumble. Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead and smiled down at his sleeping lover.

''I love you too Dean''


End file.
